garpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Sandy Cheeks
Biography Early Life Sandy Cheeks '''was a female squirrel whose official birthplace and date are currently unknown. She became a servant of the Illuminati at a young age, and was given mystical de-aging treatment to prolong her life. She spent over a thousand years in direct service to Grista, the Supreme Overlord. At some point in that thousand years, she was sent on a mission to the Bikini Bottom-Verse during the medieval era to stop the vile Planktonamor, who had stolen a vile of Grista’s blood in order to imbue magical powers into himself. She joined forces with Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star, who were time-traveling residents of Bikini Bottom from hundreds of years in the future, along with Squidley, who would eventually be the ancestor of Squidward Tentacles. After defeating Planktonamor and freeing his tamed Jellyfish, she was briefly mentored by Spongebob in the ways of karate, before he and Patrick returned to their time, accidentally bringing Squidley along with them. Sandy later retrieved Planktonamor, who had been imprisoned in the dungeon of King Krabs and brought him to the Illuminati fortress on Mount Everest, where he would endure endless torture for several years to come by Grista. '''The Wrath of Fred The Celestial known as Fred, who had created the Bikini Bottom-Verse became alerted of the existence of the Illuminati after Sandy’s visit and soon after realized they were operating in his very own domain, for which he would not stand. He found a group of them initiating a bunch of teens into the cult outside of Berlin, Germany and took to effortlessly smiting all but one of them. The one he allowed to live was then tortured for information until he finally caved and told Fred who he served. Fred then snapped his neck and used his blood to make contact with Grista, asking him to parlay. Grista informed Sandy, who by then had become one of her most versatile warriors that she would require her assistance in defeating Fred, and she bestowed upon the squirrel a blade forged in the belly of a Grizzly Eagle Shark, which was powerful enough to kill a Celestial. Sandy hid and waited for Grista’s signal when she spoke with Fred, which quickly became a ferocious duel. Grista held her own against Fred for some time but was ultimately overpowered. Fred lifted her off of the ground by her throat and was about to kill her, so Sandy took this as an opportunity, and charged at him from behind with the blade. Just as she was about to drive it into his back, she found herself frozen in place. Fred dropped Grista and turned to Sandy, taking the blade from her and swinging around to slash Grista with it, but she was already gone. Sandy was abandoned at the mercy of a wrathful Fred. For the next 375 years, Sandy was a prisoner of the great Celestial, who had taken an unexpected liking to her, eventually even stopping the torture he was inflicting on her. He was unsure why he liked her so much, but he eventually decided she was of no tactical use to him and let her go. He asked her to stay with him, but told her that it was entirely her choice. She left Fred, but remained in the Bikini Bottom-Verse to begin a new life away from the Illuminati. She told Fred she would be there whenever he needed her and set up shop in the great state of Texas. In Service of Fred Many decades later, Fred found her taking on an entire cartel in order to make her way to the safe room where their cowardice leader was hiding from her, and she became cornered by the mobsters. They all simply turned to ash as she saw Fred standing there. Before he could say anything, she sped right past him and took out two more men, making her way up the stairs. Fred was then at the top of the stairs, the mob boss bound and gagged for Sandy to easily kill, to which she remarked that he drained the fun out of destroying an entire syndicate in one go, and slashed the boss’ throat. Fred then told her that he had a job for her, should she be up for it, and it would take many years to be seen to fruition. He told her that his favorite restaurant in Bikini Bottom, the Krusty Krab had recently employed the greatest fry cook whose food Fred had ever eaten. He wanted to ensure that the fry cook was under constant supervision and protection, but due to being busy, he wanted her to dewit for him. This fry cook would turn out to be none other than Spongebob Squarepants, in the days before his time traveling endeavors. Fred gave her her own domed home in which she would reside so that she could survive deep under the sea. She “met” Spongebob in Jellyfish Fields while pretending to wrestle a clam she had befriended when she saved him on a job. During the brawl, Spongebob joined in. The clam then went off script and ate the poor sponge, and Sandy was forced to turn on her friend to save Spongebob, casting the clam many miles away with one punch. Not only did this lead to her befriending Spongebob, but it caused him to become intrigued by her skills in karate, and he began to learn the ways of the art under her mentorship.